Demonico Royal
Demonico Royal (デモニコ·ロイヤル Demoniko Roiyaru, stylized as DemoN!co Royal) is the ninth anime created by Ihara Kou. It's genres are mystery, harem, comedy, action, romance and drama and it revolves around Emi Natsuhara as she becomes the main target of 8 demons who are challanged to become the next Supreme Demon. Plot The World of Demons is certainly a tricky place where every day is chaos, madness and fight. And one of the ancient legends of this world says that only a mere mortal young girl can choose the Supreme Demon. One day Emi Natsuhara, a 13 year old girl from a rich family who always goes by her catchphrase "Nico Nico!", finds a strange creature called Poke and gets teleported into the World of Demons. There she meets 8 different demons and finds out that those are the challengers for the title of the Supreme Demon and she is the one to choose the winner. Emi accepts her mission, but demands the demons to take care of her like big brothers she never had. But is this the thing demons excel in? And what will happen if Emi makes their life brighter and warmer? What will happen if she awakes their hearts? Characters Emi Natsuhara (夏原 えみ Natsuhara Emi) Natsuhara Emi is a 13 year old cheerful and a bit short-tempered girl who is born and raised in a rich family, however, she couldn't get a chance to see her parents often as they always were abroad because of their jod. Being carefree, she didn't pay any attention to it, but then finds out that she's going crazy because of lack of care and love. After living with demons she realizes that they have the same problem (lacking care and love) as her and promises herself to bring warmness into their hearts. Lamington (ラミントン Raminton) Lamington is probably perfect example of a gentleman, but his strict rebukes is what makes others feel like in a "boarding school for exquisite ladies" and that's not a good thing at all. The reason to it is that, while he got forsaken in an abandoned castle, he got stunned by a loud beautiful melody and since then his nerves became quite sensitive that he couldn't stand anything which is "not perfect" anymore. He gets irritated by every unpleasant sound or inappropriate behavior and is constantly reading rules of etiquette to Emi and the rest 7 demons, excluding Palmier. His motif is "demonick gentleman". Palmier (パルミエ Parumie) Palmier is an elegant, arrogant and, much like Lamington, a gentleman-like demon. This makes him the only one who doen't get scolded by Lamington and seems to get on well with him. Due to being highly arrogant he likes to cock his nose, especially at Montblanc, and think of himself as superior to others. The reason to it is that, as a child, he was strictly controlled by his parents who wanted their son to be the best at everything. He became terryfied of making mistakes and, while seeing how free is everyone around, decided to appreciate only himself as the most ambitious and hard-working. His motif is "demonick snob". Montblanc (モンブラン Monburan) Montblanc is the seditious one of the 8 demons and is noticeably aloof, rude and reckless. He is loud, self-confident and, like his archenemy Palmier, he seems to have loads of arrogance, but in Montblanc's case it shows how worthy, individualistic he is. Underestimated, rejected and seperated by others, he started being way too disagreeable, turning his life into an endless rebellion; Montblanc doesn't deny it: he considers himself as the "walking disaster" and pretends to hate everything that is connected with serenity or peace. He is, however, soft and weak, deep inside. His motif is "demonick rebel". Croissant (クロワッサン Kurowassan) Croissant is a cheerful, crazy yet mysterious demon and Croustade's older twin-brother. The difference is that, Croissant is the maturer one of the two; impudent, rude and tough-minded, he acts bossy around Croustade and even scoffs at him, but they still have a strong bond. Even though his attitude is very bubbly, he actually is desperate and pathetic, which is expertly disquised by fun and cheerfulness. Together with Croustade, Croissant likes to confuse things and make up the "exciting game of mysteries". He also wants to look intelligent and often calls himself a genius. His motif is "demonick madman". Croustade (クロスタド Kurosutado) Croustade is a cheerful, crazy yet mysterious demon and Croissant's younger twin-brother. The difference is that, Croustade is the immaturer one of the two; whiny, bratish and soft-hearted, he often gets pushed by Croissant, but they still have a strong bond. Even though his attitude is very bubbly, he actually is desperate and pathetic, which is expertly disquised by fun and cheerfulness. Together with Croissant, Croustade likes to confuse things and make up the "exciting game of mysteries". His motif is "demonick madman". Pepero (ペペロ Pepero) Pepero is a lazy and indifferent demon who is almost completely aloof. As a child, he was cheerful, friendly and energetic, but was unfairly ignored despite of his personality, and that's what caused him to "stop living", while just excisting. He didn't pay any attention to anything at all, before deciding to become the next Supreme Demon, thinking that if he wins, he will be "back to life" again. His motif is "demonick sluggard". Streusel (シュトロイゼル Shutoroizeru) Streusel is a passionate and protective, but short-tempered demon who is obsessed with "being a hero" and has a habit of calling others or even himself "boneheads". He is also somewhat violent and often gets into street fights, but it is only because of justice that he wants to protect. Unfortunately, he doesn't always act as heroically as he thinks what makes him a big paranoid. He doesn't get along with Croissant at all, as they have opposite points of view. His motif is "demonick hero". Pizzelle (ピゼル Pizeru) Pizzelle is a quiet and modest demon who seems to be creepy, but is actually just sick. He has a born low health and that what makes others shiver and stay away from him. Because of his constant illness, he starts to hate himself and think that whenever someone around him is sad it is only his fault. His motif is "demonick patient". Quotes "From now on... You must take care of me like if you were my big brothers! The happier you are, the happier I am! Let's enjoy our happiness together and smile! NicoNico~!" --- Emi, episode 1, making a statement to the demons right before the episode's end. "Being almost as majestic as me when you're surrounded by such dilettantes is the greatest art!" --- Palmier, episode 2, letting Emi know that she is "not bad". "Fight! Didn't you just hear me? Fight on, you bonehead! But if I think more heroically... Ah, keep panicking! I'm going to save you!" --- Streusel, episode 2, reffering to Emi when she encountered a monster. "Sorry... You're getting sick just by looking at me... That's always the same." --- Pizzelle, episode 2, looking at Emi one on one. "Ah, no way... That is absolutely out of etiquette!" --- Lamington, episode 4, mentioning others' bad manners. "Even if the whole world will hate me, I won't change anyway... I'll keep fighting against the system!" --- Montblanc to Emi, episode 4. Category:Fan Anime Category:Demonico Royal Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Drama